I Can Handle Anything
by gothamslilgangsta
Summary: Sixteen year old Wally West thought the idea of a babysitter was stupid. Then he met Hartley Rathaway and discovered what fun is really all about.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or Flash comics. I am merely playing with the characters, now on with the show.

It was times like these that Hartley wished that he wasn't at school, sure he had a car which he could use to go anywhere. There was nothing stopping him the nineteen, almost twenty, year old could go anywhere he pleased. It was that he didn't want to go anywhere the safety of his dorm room was all he had. It wasn't even the fact that he was deaf, he had been dealing with that his whole life, the truth was that he was a music major talented in the amazing art of the wood wind instrument. His own father that couldn't fathom the idea of his deaf son playing music had sent him to a strictly non liberal Ivey league university. Which was unheard of and unnerving in its own right. It was like people here didn't even want to acknowledge that he was there and that was fine with Hartley. At least it had been, until the rumors had started.

They all went around whispering that he was homosexual and possibly thinking of becoming trans gender because of his long hair. This of course was absurd to even consider based upon profession of choice and one's style alone, though they didn't care to try and figure out otherwise. This really didn't bother him; Hartley had been trained to recognize others opinions and act accordingly since the day he could walk.

His father had just received notice of his grades the day before, why he had assumed that Hartley would be trying his best without music classes was beyond him. Even though Hartley didn't really need the classes seeing as how Hartley was most likely on the same level of not more advanced than most. His father was threatening to disown him which would be fine with Hartley. He had become a part of the Rogues when he was thirteen. Creating the Pied Piper as his villain persona just a mere year and he had learned so much in that year. Some of his best and most recognizable flutes and pipes had came from that early time period.

Suddenly Hartley couldn't take it anymore had to get out of this tiny dorm room and off of this insufferable campus. Let his father disown him, the car was in his name and he had his friends to fall back on. He was more experienced than most of the professors on campus because of his choice of extracurricular activities anyway. He doubted that they knew how to sterilize and sinch up a laceration wound in under three minutes flat.

His Doc Marten combat boots slapped against the linoleum. Suddenly he was outside and beside his dark forest green 1967mustang. He was pretty sure that he could have given the Flash a good run for his money.

Hartley didn't make any stops until he got back to his house. His parents had given him the deed to the old Victorian manor when they realized that it wasn't going to impress their rich socialite friends. Everything was still in order the way he had left it which was comforting. Meaning that this was one part of his life his parents hadn't bothered to try and change.

One thing was certain though; if he was going to manage the upkeep of this place then he was going to need a steady paycheck. Since he wasn't going to commit to theft just yet and it could take months to establish stable gigs. He would have to take on babysitting again it was as simple as that. Oh the joys, well this was going to be an adventure for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or Flash comics. I am merely playing with the characters, now on with the show.

The sunlight streamed in on the young boys window. He was lanky and built for running as he should be seeing as he was the captain of the Central City high school track team. He was also Kid Flash sidekick to the Flash, though many did not know or recognize this fact. The young ginger haired boy didn't want to leave his bed but the delicious smell of a complete breakfast with chocolate chip pancakes was calling to him. Plus, if he didn't get up soon Aunt Iris would force him to do the dishes alone and in this house ,even with two speedsters around, no one wanted to try and tackle that chore alone.

Yes, Wally West had faced countless villains as Kid Flash and had even survived living in an abusive home for the first six years of his life. That didn't mean that he was ready to face the wrath of his aunt. Just because she was smiley and happy when she was reporting the Central City news didn't mean that her mood couldn't change faster than a flip of Two Face's coin given the right motive and opportunity.

Wally trampled down the stairs being extra careful with how fast he was going. For some reason his molecules were always over active in the morning the tiniest step would set them off and he could end up in China. He reached the kitchen in no time at all and marveled at sight of the full table before him. Wally was pretty sure that his aunt had stayed up all night, though he wasn't going to complain that's for sure.

"Glad to see you're awake sweetheart. Me and your uncle have something very important to tell you."

"Uh, what's up Aunt Iris?"

Wally was curious now, that was his aunt's "I'm gonna break this to you slowly" voice. The very same tone that she had used to get him to go to therapy. Whatever this news was he wasn't going to like it. Oh man, he really hoped that she wasn't pregnant, if she was pregnant then he was going to go into a self induced coma.

"Oh my God, Aunt Iris if you're pregnant I don't care how long you've been married to Barry. I WILL CHASE HIM OUT OF THIS HOUSE WITH MY BASEBALL BAT."

"Now Wally you know that don't appreciate that kind of talk. First of all no I am not pregnant, and secondly me and your uncle decided that since we're going to be away for the summer, that we've chosen you a guardian for the time being."

"You got me a BABYSITTER!"

Wally couldn't believe it. He was practically a grown man. He saved the world on a daily basis and his own aunt. The person that had raised him and home schooled didn't trust him to be alone.

"Aunt Iris why can't I just stay with Roy."

"Roy is away at college Wally. The answer is no. Hartley Rathaway is a wonderful young man and he isn't much older than you. You are going end of discussion."

Great well Wally was positive that this was going to suck for sure.


End file.
